La retenue
by PandaRoux3
Summary: OS : Hermione a reçu une retenue de la part du Professeur Rogue. Mais que peut-il bien se passer si ils décident tout les deux de se provoquer ? Storyline : Après la chute de Voldemort, Severus laisse la place de directeur à McGonagall. Tout les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartient a J. K. Rowling. Scène et langage cru. Rating M pour une raison. Bonne lecture !


J'avance vers la porte, un peu tremblante mais déterminée. Que va-t-il encore me demander cette fois ci ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour son sarcasme et ses remontrances. Je déglutis un peu. Je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Je toque à la porte, doucement. Je n'entends rien d'abord. J'attends, je ne bouge pas et seul les bruits des égouts du vieux château qui gouttent résonnent jusqu'ici. Depuis toutes ces années, on y est habitué.

Après trois respirations lentes pour me calmer, la porte s'ouvre à la volé. Devant moi se dresse une grande et imposante stature noire. Je relève les yeux et tombe dans les siens, petits, sombres... Scrutateurs. Ses cheveux retombent délicatement autour de son visage si pâle. Sa lèvre s'étire en un rictus qu'il garde avec lui toute la journée. Il ne le quitte jamais. Comme sa mauvaise humeur et le fait qu'il méprise chacun de nous ici. Je maintiens son regard, comme j'ai appris à le faire. Derrière lui, une lumière douce enveloppe sa silhouette d'un doux halo orangé. Une bougie ça et là éclaire son bureau et la pièce. Une ambiance radicalement légère et chaleureuse par rapport à sa propre personne.

-Miss Granger... Entrez, dit-il, d'une voix lente et posée.

Il se déplace lentement sur le côté et sa cape volette à quelque centimètres du sol. Sa voix est calme, mais ferme. Un velours qui vous tranche la peau. L'esprit plutôt. J'avance doucement, et passe la porte. Je reste plantée au milieu de la pièce quand elle claque derrière moi et manque de me faire sursauter. Il se déplace comme un félin et va se mettre derrière son bureau sans me jeter un seul regard. Il corrige une copie visiblement. Il prend sa plume et raye la moitié de la page d'un coup. Je manque de m'étouffer. Avait-il au moins lu ?

-Miss Granger… Asseyez-vous. Vous allez me copier, « je ne dois pas être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ». Je veux trois parchemins, complets. Maintenant, dit-il de sa voix dure et sans appel.

Je me dirige vers une table et m'y assois, sagement. Je sors mes affaires, et je commence à copier. Quel imbécile, ces lignes sont stupides, comme lui ! Je rage intérieurement même si ça ne sert à rien.

Je sens un courant d'air frais qui me donne un frisson dans le dos. Je relève les yeux, et le bureau en face de moi est vide. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se lever. Je tourne la tête et je ressens une présence dans mon dos. Je me concentre sur mon parchemin, alors que je le sens tout près de moi, au-dessus de mon épaule. Son souffle chaud me brûle la joue. Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes et je me cramponne à ma plume, tout en faisant de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Ma voix murmure quelque chose avant que je ne m'en rende réellement compte.

-Professeur ? Je demande dans un souffle.

C'est comme si je pouvais le sentir lever son sourcil de dédain.

-Granger ? Répond-il calmement, de sa voix grave, presque suave. Du miel qui vous coule entre les veines, vous réchauffe et vous paralyse pour mieux vous attaquer ensuite.

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Si j'ouvre la bouche, il va m'attaquer. Si je me tais, il va peut-être me laisser tranquille. Il vient de percer ma bulle de confort de tout son être glacial. Ça me trouble d'une étrange façon.

Il marmonne dans sa barbe et s'éloigne lentement, jusqu'à son bureau. Je chasse ces sensations de mon esprit en secouant doucement la tête et me remet à mon travail. Enfin j'essaie, car je sens son regard me fixer. Me transpercer. Je lève parfois les yeux et il me liquéfie sur place. Il est effrayant. Ça lui donne une stature et un air… de prédateur. Et je ne veux pas être sa proie. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

Je remarque que je le fixe aussi depuis un moment. Je baisse les yeux sur mon parchemin. Écris et sort d'ici ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le surprends en train de me fixer ainsi. Parfois pendant les cours. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la même chose. Et ça me perturbe à chaque fois.

Concentre-toi Hermione !

La plume gratte de nouveau mon parchemin et les égouts redeviennent le seul bruit ambiant.

Il a toujours fait froid dans les cachots, surtout en cette période de l'année. Novembre n'est vraiment pas agréable ici bas. Comment fait-il pour rester ici tout le temps ? N'a-t-il donc jamais froid ? Cela dit il faudrait qu'il soit humain pour cela et je ne crois pas que le professeur Rogue ai quoi que ce soit d'humain en lui. Il n'a surement jamais froid… Ni jamais aucune sensations, ni sentiments je suppose. Pourquoi se cacher sous ces épaisses couches de vêtements alors ? Une image plus qu'inappropriée s'impose devant mes yeux. Un Rogue presque nu, totalement à l'aise dans son cachot, se baladant entre les bureaux de ses élèves. Je me rends compte que je pense de nouveau à lui et qui plus est, de façon très inapproprié.

Sors. De. Ma. Tête.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que je n'ai peut-être pas tort. Je relève les yeux et il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Professeur ! Je crie.

-Miss Granger ? Répond-il aussi calme que le lac noir à côté du château.

Je me sens presque insultée.

-Vous étiez dans ma tête ! Savez-vous que c'est interdit d'utiliser la légilimancie sur un élève ?!

Je suis outrée. Comment a-t-il osé !

-C'était très divertissant, cela dit. Il a toujours son petit sourire. Par contre, vous devriez faire travailler votre occlumancie… C'était... un peu trop facile.

-Vous êtes répugnant. Je murmure.

Son visage change soudain. Il est en colère. Ses yeux sont presque ceux d'un serpent.

-Excusez-moi ? Pouvez-vous répéter cela, Miss ? Sa voix n'est plus aussi calme maintenant, une pointe de rage y à fait surface.

Je me lève et prends mes parchemins tout en rangeant mes affaires. Je m'avance jusqu'à son bureau et lui balance presque mes parchemins à la figure.

-Vous êtes répugnant.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte. Quand je suis sur le point de l'ouvrir quelque chose m'agrippe et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, brutalement. Il plonge son regard féroce dans le miens et sa main me tiens par le cou. Il ne veut plus que je bouge et je lui obéis. Je me suis mise dans de beaux draps ! Je n'aurais rien du dire jusqu'à arriver près de la Directrice et tout aurait été réglé. Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu le besoin de faire la maligne ? Mais après tout, il l'avait un peu cherché !

-Pas. Si. Vite. Miss Granger. Nous n'avons pas terminé votre retenue !

Son souffle danse sur mon visage. Il est trop près. Je me détourne de ses yeux. Non, mauvaise idée, je fixe ses lèvres. Elles sont fines et tirées en un rictus méprisant. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je demande d'une voix pressante.

-Non. Vous êtes une affreuse miss-je-sais-tout. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor. Pour votre insolence !

Je le déteste. Je tente de me dégager toute seule de son emprise mais il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses me garde contre le mur, avec une de ses mains. Les miennes posées sur ses bras, je tente de le pousser à nouveau. Son torse se plaque contre moi. Je relève les yeux et les plantent dans les siens. Ce n'est pas juste !

Je rougie et mes joues brûlent presque. Il ne lâche pas mon regard. Il est trop près. Pire que tout à l'heure ! Je sens sous mes doigts ses muscles se contracter. Ses mâchoires se crispent. Il est si proche... Je pourrais presque l'embrasser si je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds. Je deviens folle ou quoi ? Embrasser Rogue… ? Mais si proche comme ça… Ou alors je lui mettrais une baffe sur la joue avant de fuir comme un Serpentard… Non. Mauvaise idée. Il me rattraperait et Merlin sait ce qu'il me ferait. Et je suis mieux que ces Serpentards quand même !

Je ne suis pas à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Je rougie encore. Sans m'en rendre compte je serre ses bras dans mes mains. Je relève les yeux pour voir sa réaction et il a l'air si mécontent. Je me mords la lèvre de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Son regard change brusquement, et il fixe ma bouche. Je relâche ma lèvre immédiatement. Il n'a pas changé d'expression. Cela le rend presque… Attirant de cette façon.

Hermione ! C'est Rogue ! Oui mais Rogue collé à moi… Qui fixe ma bouche comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Je me mords à nouveau la lèvre, par réflexe. Il fronce les sourcils et sa main sur mon cou se déplace doucement. Son pouce vient se poser sur mon menton et il tire doucement dessus, pour que mes dents relâchent ma lèvre. Son expression est fasciné et je n'arrive plus à bouger, ni même à respirer. Une tension pesante flotte autour de nous, danse, s'amuse de nous.

Tout à coup, il me plaque contre lui, brutalement, durement. Ses nez frôle le miens et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ses doigts glisse dans ma nuque, dans ma crinière, agrippe mes cheveux et il tire dessus pour faire basculer ma tête en arrière. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure comme je l'avais fait quelque secondes auparavant et il l'aspire avant de la relâcher. Sa bouche frôle ma mâchoire, mon cou…

Je tente de récupérer mes esprits, ce n'est pas bien du tout… Il mord la peau souple de mon épaule et je geins. Ressaisis-toi !

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la sienne est de nouveau sur la mienne. Il glisse sa langue doucement et elle vient caresser la mienne. Je suis le rythme de ses lèvres et ma langue chacun de ses mouvements…

Tout cela est interdit… tellement mal… mais tellement bon…

Il étouffe un soupire contre mes lèvres et je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il me serre contre lui, quand petit à petit, ses mains descendent sur mon corps. Je sens de nouveau le mur dans mon dos et ses doigts se baladent sur moi. J'ai un moment de panique et j'arrête ses mains.

On ne peut pas, ce n'est pas bien.

-Professeur… dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il relève mon visage et me force à le regarder. Je rougie. Il s'approche tout doucement et pose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il essaye d'être doux. De me rassurer. Depuis quand Rogue à ces qualités ? Ses mains sur mes hanches me caressent lentement, puis, il les passent sous mes fesses, et me soulève brutalement. Je m'accroche à son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je suis prisonnière entre le mur et lui. Ses mains plaquées sur mon derrière pour me tenir, je me mords à nouveau la lèvre. Il m'embrasse violemment et l'aspire pour la mordre lui-même. Je gémis et il contracte ses mains sur mon cul.

Puis d'un coup, il se retourne, moi dans ses bras et se dirige vers son bureau. Je m'accroche à lui, quand d'un geste vif, il balance tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, sur le sol. Il m'assoit à la place de ses affaires en face de lui et je vois mes lignes s'envoler pour atterrir lamentablement par terre.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme en face de moi. La lumière orange des bougies efface son teint un peu trop pâle et lui donne une couleur plus chaleureuse. Il me regarde comme un chasseur. Je ne suis qu'un petit lapin qui va finir dévoré.

Il s'approche de moi et se positionne entre mes cuisses. Je rougie un peu. Ses mains se posent sur mes genoux et remontent doucement. Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Une d'elles glisse sur ma cuisse, sur ma hanche et vient se nicher au creux de mes reins. Je me cambre un peu et pose mes propres mains sur ses épaules.

-Professeur ? je demande.

-Bon sang, si vous n'arrêtez pas de réfléchir Miss Granger, je vous mets la plus grande perte de points de maison que l'histoire n'ai jamais vu ! déclare-t-il, définitif.

Je rougie et rigole. Il m'observe tellement intensément que je pourrais jurer qu'il voit à travers moi. Ou à travers mes vêtements. Mince, c'est possible ça ?! Je me mets à réfléchir.

-Vous réfléchissez. Vous m'agacez. dit-il.

-Pardon, Professeur. J'essaie de lui sourire.

Il s'approche alors très près de mon visage et pose son index sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir réfléchir. Je vous l'interdit. Feriez-vous quelque chose qu'un de vos professeurs vous interdit, Miss Granger ? Il a un sourire en coin.

-Ça dépend du professeur ?

Devant son expression, je ris franchement. Il grogne, attrape mes hanches pour les coller d'un coup aux siennes et je remarque que son pantalon forme un renflement plus que suggestif. Mon rire s'arrête net. Alors il m'embrasse de nouveau, lentement, mais mes petits soupirs contre ses lèvres l'amène à être plus brutal.

Mes hanches collées aux siennes, je commence à rouler du bassin contre lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair à travers mes vêtements et me font haleter un peu plus. Il passe une main sur une de mes hanches, ma cuisse, mon genou, ma cheville et d'un coup vif, ma chaussure part au loin en claquant sur le sol. Il remonte sa main légèrement pour attraper le haut de ma chaussette et la faire glisser jusqu'à la retirer complètement. Il fait la même chose avec mon autre jambe. Puis ses doigts remontes sur mes cuisses… sous ma jupe, contre mes jambes. Il me tire de nouveau vers lui et ma respiration se bloque pendant quelque secondes.

Mes petites mains se dirigent vers le haut du col de sa robe que je commence à déboutonner. Il m'aide et bientôt, sa cape tombe au sol, avec sa chemise. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Elle est toujours aussi pâle, avec quelques cicatrices, mais je n'en suis pas choquée. L'un d'elles souligne même un côté de ses abdos, alors je passe délicatement mes doigts dessus et il frissonne.

En revanche, son avant-bras me perturbe un peu plus. Un énorme serpent enroulé sur lui-même surplombé d'un crâne… La marque des ténèbres. La preuve de ses années de servitude auprès de Voldemort. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est plus ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus ce mangemort. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Je relève les yeux vers lui et il fixe la marque sur son bras. Il a l'air triste.

-Professeur ? je demande doucement

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Il me fait de la peine ainsi. Je prends alors son avant-bras entre mes mains, et passe la paume sur le tatouage noir.

-Cela ne vous définit pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Vos véritables actes prouve que vous n'êtes pas ça.

Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprends pas un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire. Il dégage son bras de mes mains et passe la sienne par-dessus en murmurant une incantation. Lorsqu'il retire sa paume, la marque à disparût.

-C'est temporaire. Mais ça vous aidera à ne pas réfléchir. dit-il.

Je souris et frotte son avant bras à présent vierge. Il approche ses doigts en haut de ma chemise et embrasse ma mâchoire, tout en commençant à la déboutonner. Je me laisse docilement faire. La chemise s'ouvre, jusqu'à glisser de mes épaules. Il la prend et me la retire totalement avant de la jeter elle aussi à travers la pièce. Je rougie un peu. Il caresse mes bras, mes épaules et fait glisser les bretelles de mon soutient gorge. Ses mains passent dans mon dos et viennent le dégrafer. Il attend quelque secondes en me regardant droit dans les yeux avant de le lancer derrière lui. Je ne le retrouverai surement jamais là où il est.

J'attrape sa ceinture, que j'ouvre rapidement, la fait lentement glisser le long de sa taille et la laisse tomber bruyamment au sol. Je fais exprès de me mordre la lèvre en ouvrant son pantalon et fait descendre la braguette avec une lenteur atroce. Il comprend mon petit jeu et me laisse faire. Je descends encore tout doucement son pantalon qui tombe sur ses pieds. Son caleçon doit être très inconfortable ainsi malmené par son propre corps. Je me mords la lèvre à nouveau mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas intentionnel.

Ses mains sous ma jupe attrapent ma culotte et il l'a fait descendre centimètre par centimètre. Il veut jouer aussi. Je souris et laisse ma tête basculer en arrière. Ses dents s'emparent de mon cou et me mordent, avant de m'embrasser. Je couine et ça résonne. Je me crispe.

-Granger !

Il me crie dessus de sa voix de professeur. Il se penche et prend sa baguette dans son pantalon. Il formule un sort que je n'entends pas. La porte se verrouille et une aura blanchâtre englobe la pièce, puis elle disparaît en devenant transparente. Un sort d'insonorisation. Il laisse tomber sa baguette et me colle de nouveau à lui. Je ne porte que ma petite jupe bien indécente ainsi remontée sur mes cuisses. Et son caleçon ne camoufle plus grand-chose à l'heure qu'il est.

Mes doigts s'aventurent de nouveau sur son torse, puis descendent lentement. J'arrive jusqu'à la naissance de ses poils qui disparaissent sous son caleçon. Je passe le bout de mon index sur l'élastique et je sens ses yeux qui me transpercent. Je caresse doucement de ma paume la bosse que crée le tissu et je le vois se tendre et soupirer. Alors ma main s'aventure sous la fine barrière de coton. Sa peau est douce, chaude et son sexe déjà bien dur. Mais son caleçon me bloque dans mes mouvements, alors je le descends et lui fait rejoindre son pantalon à ses chevilles.

Ma main reprend ses longues caresses, lascives, très lentement… Je me délecte de son visage qui se crispe sous le plaisir, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent parfois un soupire s'échapper, ou bien un petit gémissement. Il est fascinant. J'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, de le découvrir. Et j'aime tout ce que je vois.

Alors soudain, il prend mon poignet et retire ma main baladeuse de l'endroit qu'elle convoitait. Il revient près de moi, et me bascule en arrière. Je me tiens avec mes mains sur le bureau et les siennes, chaudes et douces, se baladent sur mon corps. Il les passent sur mes seins, évaluant leur tailles, leur fermetés, leur maintient… Ses petits yeux brillent sous chacune de leur réactions. Ses doigts parcours mes tétons, quand tout à coup, il les attrapent et vient les faire rouler sous ses doigts. Il commence à tirer dessus, à les pincer… Je gémis et mes cuisses se contractent autour de son bassin. Il se penche alors en avant et en me regardant dans les yeux, vient aspirer mes petits tétons tendus.

Il ferme les yeux et commence une douce et délicieuse torture, à les tirer entre ses dents, les mordre, les aspirer, les lécher… C'est tellement bon. Il tire fort sur l'un d'eux et un petit cri sort de ma bouche. Il le relâche et inflige le même traitement à son voisin. Je me cambre légèrement et m'agrippe un peu plus fort à son bureau.

Ses baisers encadrent mes seins, les choient et ses mains, suivies de ses baisers, descendent plus bas… Mon ventre, mes hanches, mon bas ventre. Je me contracte quand il arrive au-dessus de mon sexe. Ma jupe relevée sur mes hanches, je ne vois pas ses doigts qui frôlent ma peau et qui me provoquent des frissons. Un main se pose sur mon bas ventre et vient me caresser. Sa paume chauffe ma peau et lentement, il l'a fait glisser vers mes cuisses… Son souffle réchauffe mon corps et je couine en le sentant à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Lentement, ses mains remontent, et l'une d'entre elles vient se poser sur mon sexe. Je me cambre sans m'en rendre compte. Avec de petits mouvements circulaires, ses doigts viennent frotter contre mon clitoris, le faisant rouler, encore et encore. Je geins et essaie de ne pas perdre tous mes esprits, quand soudain mes hanches se mettent à suivre son rythme. Il tente de me maintenir en place pour que je ne bouge pas et continue sa torture.

Puis ses doigts ralentissent… Je reprends mon souffle mais je les sens glisser un peu plus bas. Ma respiration se coupe, quand soudain, deux doigts viennent avec aisances glisser au fond de mon ventre.

-Professeur ! Je gémis.

Mes hanches se relèvent d'instinct, répondant à son appel. Il attrape mes poignets et vient les bloquer au-dessus de ma tête, pendant que ses doigts commencent un lent va et vient en moi. Je gémis encore et encore tellement c'est bon. Ses yeux fixent chacune de mes réactions, il me regarde presque émerveillé.

Que je sois damnée pour éprouver tant de plaisir sous les mains de mon Professeur… Du professeur Rogue.

Je me mords la lèvre et mes yeux roulent en arrière sous ses mouvements en moi. Je me contracte autour de ses doigts, mon bassin bougeant avec lui, suivant son rythme. Alors il descend à nouveau et cette fois-ci, sa bouche se plaque contre mon clitoris. Sa langue vient jouer avec, alors que ses doigts continuent leur inlassable va et vient.

-Mon dieu, c'est tellement bon… Oh, Monsieur… Je murmure, je ne me rends même plus compte de ce que je peux bien raconter.

Il retire ses doigts et sa langue s'insinue directement entre mes chairs… Je pose une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et fourre mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon professeur. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches avec force, pour les maintenir en place mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de me frotter contre lui.

Alors d'un coup, il se redresse, son bassin se colle contre le mien et je sens son sexe, dur, appuyer contre mes chairs mouillées. Ses yeux noirs s'enfoncent dans les miens, et me transpercent avec force. Son bassin fait de légers mouvements contre moi, frottant son sexe contre le miens.

Un sourire vient étirer ma bouche et ses yeux brillent d'une façon étrange. Quand tout à coup, ses mouvements deviennent plus souple, et je sens son gland pousser doucement en moi. Je me sens m'étirer à l'intérieur et avec une lenteur extrême, son sexe vient me pénétrer, me remplir. Ses doigts serrent les miens de part et d'autre de ma tête, et son soupire vient réchauffer mon visage.

Il commence un doux vas et vient, lent. Je ferme les yeux, sentant mes muscles se contracter autour de son sexe au fond de moi. Mon souffle s'accélère légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux et il me fixe, avec ce même regard, cette même étincelle dans les yeux. D'un seul coup, il donne un grand coup au fond de moi et je gémis. Il a un rictus pervers. Je souris et suis ses mouvements avec mon bassin.

Il lâche mes mains, vient poser une des siennes contre ma nuque, se penchant contre moi et l'autre maintenir ma hanche. Ses coups dans mon ventre deviennent plus fort, plus puissants, plus soutenus. Je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée. Mes couinements sont étouffés contre son cou. Son souffle brûle mon oreille et je griffe son dos, alors que le bas du mien frappe plusieurs fois contre le bureau en bois. Nos ébats le font grincer et bouger au même rythme.

Son corps est plaqué contre moi, de tout son poids, ce qui m'excite un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Sa main sur ma hanche se relève et se place sous mon menton, pour faire basculer mon visage en arrière, avant que sa bouche vienne déposer un chapelet de baisers contre ma peau chauffé à blanc. Ses baisers brûlant, se transforme en petites morsures, qu'il déplace sur mon menton, ma mâchoire… Je gémis et ferme les yeux.

Alors que ses dents mordillent chaque millimètre de ma peau, il pose son front contre le mien et son visage se contracte à chaque nouvelle poussée en moi.

Mon ventre se tord de plus en plus et je sens de lointaines contractions commencer à éparpiller des papillons de plaisir dans mon bas ventre.

-Uh… Professeur… Je vais…

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je me mords la lèvre et il grogne sauvagement. Un long frisson parcourt mon dos et s'arrête juste au dessus de mes fesses.

Mes contractions deviennent plus violentes que j'en perds la tête. Le plaisir de plus en plus intense, je ne me rends pas compte que je crie. Je jouis de tout mon corps tremblant.

Je sens mon sexe enserrer le sien dans un étau brutal, qui pompe son sexe au fond de moi. Mon bassin continuant tout seul de se frotter contre le sien.

-Granger … !

Je l'entends grogner à nouveau, et son corps entier se contracte, ses muscles se tendent... Il jouit en moi dans un râle grave. J'embrasse et mordille son épaule tendrement.

Mes contractions se calment peu à peu et ma tête retombe sur le bureau en bois, les yeux fermés, le souffle court. La sienne tombe sur mon épaule et sa respiration est aussi rapide que la mienne. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant d'à quel point il fait chaud et que nous sommes couvert de sueur.

Quelques minutes passent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osions parler. Nos respirations se sont calmées, et il finit par se redresser. Il me regarde avec le même air qu'à son habitude, à part que son sexe est toujours enfoncé en moi et que nous venons de baiser sur son bureau.

Il s'éloigne et je grimace quand il se retire de moi. Je sens un liquide chaud couler de mon sexe le long de ma cuisse. Il ramasse sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol plus tôt et il lance un sort de nettoyage rapide sur lui, puis sur moi.

Je me redresse et je suis gênée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni dire. Il se rhabille et je me dis que ça serait une bonne idée que je fasse la même chose. Je descends du bureau et sens mes jambes trembler. Je souris et me concentre pour ne pas me ramasser la figure devant lui, après ce que nous venons de faire.

Après avoir reboutonné ma chemise, je me retourne et constate qu'il me regarde. Je rougie.

-Vous pouvez partir à présent, Miss Granger. Votre retenu est terminée.

Même voix, même ton que d'habitude. Je hoche la tête. D'un coup de baguette, je récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers la porte. Il retire les sorts d'insonorisation et déverrouille la porte.

Je pose ma main sur la poignet, l'ouvre et quitte la pièce. La fraîcheur des couloirs me saisit et un frisson me traverse le dos. Je m'éloigne, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant hâte de ma prochaine retenu avec le professeur Rogue.

Hermione ne vit pas en quittant la pièce, le sourire en coin que le professeur Rogue avait sur les lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Depuis si longtemps. Elle ne vit pas non plus, qu'en jetant un œil sur son bureau, ses yeux étincelèrent de cette manière si spécial, de la même manière qu'elle avait pu apercevoir pendant leurs ébats. Le professeur avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié la provoquer. Alors, en se dirigeant hors de sa salle de classe, vers ses appartements, il se dit que tous les moyens seraient bon pour ramener, l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à nouveau en retenu.


End file.
